


Pinky Promise

by StupidGenius



Series: Tumblr AUs/prompts (Sterek) [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek might be a bit dumb for not figuring it out sooner, Hale Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, kind of, like seriously who else has a ridiculously unpronoucable name they don't want anyone to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek woke up on the morning of his sixteenth birthday with was appeared to be keyboard smash wrapped around his pinkie, written in a vaguely familiar, cursive writing. He couldn’t really tell where the first name ended and the last begun.</p><p>To say it had been disappointing was an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Soulmates AU with a twist- Set in Season 2. The name of your soulmate is written on the pinky of the person after they turn 16...but only if you are a supernatural creature. Scott wakes up after a full moon and sees the name Kira on his hand, Freaked out, he goes to Derek for advice. Derek shares his sad tale of the name on his hand, and how he never found them, or could not even pronounce it. Scott, however, knows it all too well.
> 
> That title. I couldn’t resist. 
> 
> Also, I, uh, have no idea how to spell pinky, so. I just realized its in the prompt, also, and i feel dumb.  
> I drew a [cover](http://samlionheart.tumblr.com/post/124984941997/for-this-this-fic-its-ridiculous-and-im-sorry). It's spelled wrong, and I'm sorry

Derek remembers when his older brother Daniel first got his Name. He’d been nine, almost ten, and Daniel had come bounding down the steps, the scent of excitement in the air. He wasn’t a werewolf, but he _was_ born to two werewolves, so the rules of names still applied to him. He’d been practically bouncing off the walls, because the name wrapped around his pinky like a ring.

His best friend.

Then Laura got hers, and everyone was pretty shocked to find out that her soulmate was a girl.

Derek woke up on the morning of his sixteenth birthday with was appeared to be keyboard smash wrapped around his pinky, written in a vaguely familiar, cursive writing. He couldn’t really tell where the first name ended and the last begun.

To say it had been disappointing was an understatement.

He knew there was no way that was a real name, which basically meant that the universe hated him so much it decided to, what, mess with him? It was a cruel joke, and honestly, he hates looking at it now, because it basically the reason he went out with Kate in the first place.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He’s just finished training with the betas when Scott finds him. He doesn’t know why the teen is here, since they weren’t on the best terms right now, but he doesn’t mind. He wants to fix things between them anyway.

“Scott.” He greets him, tugging on a shirt. “Do you need something?”

“Yeah.” The teenager sounds like it’s a great pain just to get the word out. “There’s…stiles can’t see it, and I don’t know what it means.”

“What _what_ means?” He frowns. Scott sighs, and lifts his right hand, holding out his pinky. Derek flashes his eyes at it, reading the name inked into his skin.

_Kira Yukimura_

“It’s your soulmate’s name.” Derek explains, letting the red fade out of his eyes.

“What?”

“Your soulmate.” He tries to recall the explanation his mother had given him. “When someone supernatural turns sixteen, their Soulmate’s name appears somewhere on their hand, usually the pinky. We have no idea why, it just does. Some people don’t have one, some people have two. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd are all mated to each other.” He shrugs. Scott blinks, and he looks a bit sad about it. “Something wrong?”

“I thought…I thought it would be Allison.” He looks like a sad, kicked puppy, and Derek….Derek is surprised to find that he’s upset by that.

“I’m sure whoever Kira is, they’ll be great.” He assures. “At least you get an actual human being, and not a something similar to just slamming your hand down on the keyboard.”

“Huh?”

“My Name.” he holds out his pinky, flashing his eyes to read the name.

_Przemysław Genim_

He had no idea who would name their child that. “I’m pretty sure who ever this is isn’t actually real. I never found anyone with the name, so I just…” He shut his mouth. He still wasn’t ready to talk about it, let alone with Scott, who hardly trusted him.

Scott, who was gaping at him, emotions a mix between disbelief and confusion.

“Can I...?” he grabs Derek’s hand, narrowing his eyes at the name. “Oh.”

“What?”

“It’s…I have to go. Right now. Immediately.” Scott says suddenly, sprinting away.Derek frowns after him, staring for a full two minutes before it hits him.

Scott probably knows who it is.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn’t know what to think of the beta after that whole show with Gerard. He hadn’t been expecting something like that. Scott had always seemed so incapable of deceit, yet he’d apparently had this huge plan he was keeping from everyone. Everyone including _Stiles_ , which was a whole separate thing to be shocked about, because Scott and Stiles had seemed to share a brain.

Erica and Boyd had decided to come back and stay with the rest of the pack, and that’s when he finds out what happened before the whole Jackson-dead-then-alive-again thing.

“He _what_.” Derek growls, claws digging into the meat of his palms.

Erica still had dried blood on her clothes, healing slowed from the electric shocks and wrists raw. Same went for Boyd.

“He beat the shit out of him.” The blonde says quietly from her spot nestled between Isaac and Boyd. It’s the first time Derek’s seen her without the air of confidence she gained after the bite. “I swear to god, we tried to help, but…”

“He turned up the voltage. We blacked out.” Boyd finishes.

“Damn it.” Derek sighs.

He should have known. Should have seen. Now that he thought about it, he had smelled Stiles’ blood out there. Had smelled pain, and tears, even before anything happened with Jackson. He’d seen the bruise on Stiles’ face, and hadn’t thought twice, because his lost pack members were calling him, and he had to get to them. But now they were here, they were safe, all but one.

Since when had he started considering Stiles a pack mate anyway?

“Someone should go see if he’s okay.” Isaac suggested. Derek nodded.

“I’ll go.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

He finds Stiles crying in the middle of his bedroom, a worn leather bound book in his hands. He tries to be gentle, taking it slowly and sitting down next to him, hand on his arm to try and take away his pain.

“Hey.” He says as softly as possible. “Are you okay?”

“Do I look okay?” Stiles side eyes him. “I mean, honestly, does any of this look like something an ‘okay’ person would do?” He leans back and winces. Derek feels like the worst alpha ever, and he want s to go back and find Gerard’s diseased corpse and bring him back just to kill him again. It’s kind of surprising him.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“About what?” Stiles looks away.

“Gerard locking you in his basement and beating you senseless, maybe?” Derek raises an eyebrow, and Stiles flinches.

“It didn’t seem important.”

“A hurt member of the pack is always considered top priority.” He blurts. Stiles gapes for a second, brown eyes impossibly wide, and Derek swallows.

“I’m pack?” He whispers. Derek huffs.

“Of course.”

“I just…I always thought you hated me. Erica hit me over the head with a car part, I figured that meant I wasn’t part of your Hotties-in-Leather club.”

“She what?!” He scowls, because he never told Erica to hurt him. In fact, he remembered telling all three of his betas that they couldn’t do shit like that to the humans. Sometimes wolves forget that humans aren’t as strong as they are. They forget that they can’t heal as quickly, or hear as well.

“It’s totally, okay, you don’t have to go scream at her or anything.”

“I would never…” He winces. “I mean, not anymore.”

Stiles cocks his head to the side, gaze assessing.

“You really are trying, aren’t you?”

“I made a mistake, turning them just to give me power. It was stupid, and I’ve endangered their lives. I need to make it up to them.” He admits. Stiles nods, eyes blinking slowly.

“Hey. R’you... Wha're you're doin'?” He squints.

“I’m draining you pain. You might wanna pass out soon. It tends to have that affect.” He helps him up and leads him to the bed, letting his fall face first onto the mattress before going to pick up the book he moved.

As he’s lifting it, something catches his eye, and his throat goes dry as he flips to the first page.

“Stiles, what is this?’ He asks, turning around. The teen blinks sleepily up at him.

“Wha?”

“This name. The one on the first page.”

“Oh.” He closes his eyes. “That’s my first name. My mom gave me that journal I haven’t…haven’t gotten the chance to look through it. Didn’t wanna.” He yawns, cracking an eye open to watch Derek. “You’re not gonna tell, are you? S’like, super secret, and I’d never trust you again if you did.”

Something in him warms at the thought of Stiles trusting him. He _trusts_ him.

“I won’t tell.” He whispers, looking down at the words on the page.

_‘My little Przemysław. I hope this is as useful to you as it was to me.’_

“You swear?” Stiles mumbles, relaxing on the bed.

“Yes, Stiles.”

“Pinky Promise?” He holds out his pinky, and Derek, despite how childish it makes him feel, links their pinkies together.

“I promise.”

It’s Stiles.

it’s been Stiles the whole time.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, the pack was in their fourth year of college. And, okay, Stiles definitely isn't underage now, but Derek's still trying to figure out how to ask Stiles out on a date, because he doesn't want to fuck this up.
> 
> Too late for that, probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people wanted more, so here it is! Not the best, I'll admit, but it's all I could think of

"Derek?" Stiles sits up straight and reaches out, grabbing his hand and bringing it up to his face. "What...what is this?"

He's looking directly at the Name.

They're at the loft, because it's pack movie night, something they've been doing since the beginning of the betas' junior year. After the whole kanima mess, Jackson decided to say, as well as Erica and Boyd, Cora showed up. After their (not at all tearful) family reunion, Isaac suggested pack movie night so they could bond.

Now, the pack was in their fourth year of college. And, okay, Stiles definitely isn't underage now, but Derek's still trying to figure out how to ask Stiles out on a date, because he doesn't want to fuck this up.

Too late for that, probably.

"Why is my name tattooed on your finger, Derek?" He asks, heartbeat speeding up.

"Um." He supplies. The pack groans.

"Hey, Cora, wasn't there that thing we had to do?" Allison says. "That thing at my house?"

"Oh, yeah." Cora smirks. "That thing. We should do that. Right now."

"Hey, we'll come with you!" Erica's grin is equally as predatory, and Derek vows to get re enter on her somehow.

"Sounds like a good idea." Kira adds, getting up with them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Scott whispers, frowning.

"Oh sweetie." Erica grabs him, and herds them out until it's just Derek and Stiles, sitting in the couch, Derek's heart beating so loudly Stiles _must_ hear it.

"Derek." Stiles says quietly. "What's going on?"

"You - I didn't know it was you." He blurts. "When I got it. I thought the universe was fucking with me, maybe, because this just looks like a bunch of random letters put together. But then Scott - after the Kanima, when I found you in your room, I saw...it's you." He realizes that that explanation probably wasn't the best he could have done.

"What?" Stiles frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"When supernatural creatures turn 16, they get a name. On their hands. It's their soulmate. I thought...I thought maybe it wasn't real." Stiles pulls back, looking hurt and pissed off.

"So you've known I was your soulmate since that night. You saw my name and you know but you never said anything."

"You were sixteen! I couldn't -"

"Don't." Stiles snaps. "Don't give me that bullshit. Who gives a fuck if I was 16, whatever innocence I had was long gone by then." He stands up. "You just - you knew!"

"Stiles, I - I couldn't. Your father's the _Sheriff_ , for christ's sake, and I'm six years older than you!"

"You knew how I felt about you, you had this fucking name, and you...you didn't say anything."

"What?" Derek croaks, throat dry. "How you felt?"

"Feel. Felt. It doesn't." Stiles sighs, running a hand through his hair. "You know how I feel about you Derek, I know you know."

"No I don't." He stand up, and they're only five feet away, but Derek can't stand it. Stiles won't look at him. "Tell me."

"Tell you what? I think _you_ should be the one explaining things to _me_."

"Tell me how you feel." He clarified, taking a step towards him. "You know I can be pretty dense sometimes."Stiles huffs.

"I love you." He quietly, after a moment. "I've been in love with you since I was 17." Derek sucks in a breath.

That's five years.

Stiles has been in love with him for five years.

"I'm gonna go." Stiles mumbles. Derek hadn't even realized he'd just been standing there, gaping. He reaches out and snags the end of Stiles' sleeve.

"Don't. I -" he pauses. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because you look like someone just shoved a lemon up your ass?" Stiles scowls. "You didn't look very pleased by this confession."

"You're my soulmate, Stiles. I'm more than pleased, trust me." He raises his eyebrows. Stiles shuffles closer.

"Soulmate?" He repeats.

"Yes. Soulmate."

"I'm your soulmate." Stiles grins then. "No one else?"

"No one else." He confirms. "Stiles -"

He kisses him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"We have years worth of sex to make up." Stiles tells him later. "I mean _years._ Thats a lot of sex, Derek. I hope your werewolf stamina can keep up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles can see the Names because he's now officially for of the supernatural world. He's been training with Deaton and is a pretty powerful 'Spark', at this point, so it would make sense that he would see them.
> 
> (And he gets his Name a week after this.
> 
> It's Derek Hale. Of course.)

**Author's Note:**

> I have this head cannon that Claudia was actually Magic, or at least knew of the supernatural, and that he wrote it all down in a journal or something to give to Stiles. He just hasn't seen it, because it still hurts them to see that box of her things in the attic. 
> 
> Also,the writing on his pinky was familiar because it was the same handwriting that spell book in the library. It's Stiles' mother's handwriting.
> 
> Also, does anyone know how to add pictures on here? It's kind of confusing.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). Come cry over Stiles with me.
> 
> want me to write anything? [Send me a prompt](http://stupidgenius.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
